


My Equal

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Snow acknowledges Ingrid into the family, and acknowledges something else too.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7. "Emma's mothers" as requested by fresh_brainss





	My Equal

‘You _are_ Emma’s other mother, you know.’

Ingrid flicked her head up. Snow White’s soft smile that Emma loved seeing on Mary Margaret’s face greeted her. 

‘Thank you,’ murmured Ingrid. 

‘Goodness knows Charming and I upset her half the time. I’m glad she had you when she was younger, even if only for a little while,’ said Snow. 

Ingrid tensed only slightly as Snow sat next to her, still not quite used to being in close quarters in a non-confrontational setting with anyone but Emma and Elsa. 

With Emma and Elsa’s encouragement Ingrid had begun spending more time with the Charming family. 

‘No doubt she feels more comfortable around you than me at times,’ continued Snow. 

‘She is very dear to me,’ said Ingrid. 

‘And you to her.’ 

They both fell silent, watching Emma, Elsa and Henry playfully chasing each other between the trees. From her spot on a large flat stone, Regina pretended to be disinterested, but Snow caught the moments she flicked her fingers at her son to give him an added boost of speed to win a few rounds. 

‘You’ve become quite dear to me too,’ said Snow, leaning over to hug Ingrid.

Ingrid held her breath as Snow placed a sure kiss to the corner of her mouth.


End file.
